Honey If You Love Me
by Miharu Mina
Summary: The CCS gang is having a party and Chiharu madeup a new game called 'Honey If You Love Me.' Sakura is in for a surprise when Syaoran comes back from his bussiness in Hong Kong. What? What happened to Touya? Read and find out in my first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot—everything else belongs to Clamp.

Summary - The CCS gang is having a party and Chiharu made-up a new game called 'Honey If You Love Me.' Sakura is in for a surprise when Syaoran comes back from his bussiness in Hong Kong. What? What happened to Touya? Read and find out in my first every fanfic! Sorry I suck at summaries

"blah" - talking

_blah - Flashbacks_

'blah' - thoughts

[blah - author's notes

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once upon a time—oh screw that; this is not a fairytale! Okay let's start this better.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo screamed from outside of Sakura's bedroom door, as she banged on the door, "get your lazy ass out of your bed and get dressed!"

"Mmmm!" Sakura groaned as she rolled over in her bed and put the pillow on top of her head to block out Tomoyo's voice.[Let me clear some things up shall I? One: Tomoyo and Sakura are living together in a penthouse in Tokyo. Two: They're best friends so it's obvious! Three: it's about 9 o'clock. And four: they still have all their magic stuff.

"I guess it's time for plan B," she unlocked the door and a person with chocolate brown hair and amber eyes[sarcastic voice I wonder who this is! entered the room. Sakura just rolled over again and mumbled. The amber eyed man smirked his infamous smirk [you should know who this is by now.He walked over to her bed and sat on the side. The "mystery man" started to shake her shoulder lightly at an attempt to wake her up.

He looked up at Tomoyo who was leaning against the door frame and gave her a look that said, 'Can I have a moment alone with her?' She seemed to understand for she nodded and closed the locked door. The chocolate haired man lifted the covers and climbed into the bed. Sakura's back was towards him so he wrapped his arms around her.

"Syaoran-kun,' Sakura mumbled as she turned around and buried herself in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started to wake up. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. Both of her eyes slowly started to open and she smiled.

"Morning sleepy head," the man greeted with a smile.

"Morning Syaoran-kun!" she smiled she looked down and realized that their bodies were pressed up against each others. She blushed as she noticed that he was only in his boxers and she was wearing an extremely skimpy nightgown, "wait a second, were you sleeping in my bed when I went to sleep last night?"

"No," he murmured as he buried his face in her cherry blossom scented hair. Sakura blushed even harder as one of his hands slowly traveled lower down her back.

"I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow! Why are you here?" she asked nervously and she blushed even harder when his hand had reached its destination.

"I finished my work early so I caught an early flight," he mumbled sleepily.

"Oh, when did you get here?" she asked yawning once again.

"Around 2 o'clock this morning," he yawned loudly.

"You know, you look different from when I last saw you," Sakura said with a quizzical look on her face.

"I do?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think your hair got neater," she ran her fingers through his messy but silky hair.

"Really?" he asked hopefully and she giggled, "What?"

"I was kidding," he growled at her, "if anything changed with it, it's gotten messier."

He growled at her as he felt sleep slowly overcome him. His grip around her tightened and he kissed her nose.

"Did Tomoyo wake you up?" Sakura asked with her eyes slightly wider than normal.

"Yeah," he mumbled sleepily as his eyes slowly closed.

"What?!" she softly exclaimed, "I'm sorry! If I'd woken up when Tomoyo told me to then she wouldn't have had to wake you up! If only I was less stubborn about waking up in the morning! You need your rest, and Tomoyo woke you up! I am so sorry!" Sakura jumped out of his arms and out of the bed. She walked towards the window and sat down on the window seat while looking out the window.[You know those seats that are already like built-in the window? Yeah she was sitting on one of those. Syaoran got out of bed and walked towards her. He looked worriedly towards her when he heard sniffling coming from her. He walked to the seat and sat down while facing her. Even though she looked away from him, he could still see the tears making their way down her beautiful face.

"Hey, hey, hey," Syaoran said softly as he embraced her so she was quietly sobbing into his oh-so-fine chest, "why is my little cherry blossom crying?"

"You cry sacrifice so sob much for me!" she said in between sobs, "I don't deserve someone like you for a boyfriend!" He pulled her into his lap and lifted her chin up with his thumb and index finger.

"That's not true," he placed his forehead on hers so their noses were lightly touching; "it's me that doesn't deserve you. You're wonderful in every single way. You're fun to be with, you bring happiness to everyone around you, you can cheer up a whole room with that angelic laughter of yours and sometimes you make my heart beat so fast that it feels like it's about to burst right out of my chest. There are so many good things about you that I could write a novel about them."

His eyes closed as he leaned down and captured her lips in a soft kiss. Sakura always felt like she was in heaven whenever he's near her. He softly nibbled on her bottom lip, asking for entrance that she gladly gave. She opened her mouth, allowing him to explore the inside her mouth while she explored his. After about 2 or 3 minutes he finally broke the kiss but only to return to place kisses on her face and neck.Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss. He picked her up bridal style, without breaking their kiss, and gently laid her down on the bed. They were so into their make-out session that they didn't notice the small red light [Dun, Dun, Dun, here comes Tomoyo's evil filming. from a little crack in door. Syaoran was slowly slipping off the strap of Sakura's nightgown when they heard giggling from the doorway. They both stopped and looked towards the doorway.

"Tomoyo!" they both groaned at the same time, as Syaoran reluctantly rolled off of Sakura, while Sakura buried herself in his arms.

"Ohohohohohohoho!" Tomoyo and Meilin cackled as they walked into the room with evil grins on their face.

"Now I have more video tapes of my beautiful Saku-chan and her little wolf!" Tomoyo said with stars in her eyes.

"Tomoyo-chan, you haven't changed one bit," Meilin said as she shook her head. Sakura looked back and forth between the two partners in crime. Then she felt something poking her leg so she looked down and her eyes became as big as baseballs.

"What is it Kura?" Syaoran asked as he followed the direction of her eyes. He looked down and blushed. "Oh shit!" he exclaimed as he grabbed a pillow at an attempt to cover his very excited little—oops I mean BIG friend but ended up falling on the ground with a loud thud.

"Syaoran, you are one horny bastard!" Meilin yelled as she howled in laughter.

Sakura looked over the side of the bed and couldn't help but giggle at the sight of her boyfriend trying to cover his very big friend from the two girls laughing their heads off.

"Syao-kun, I knew you were big but I didn't know that you were that big!" Sakura exclaimed, still as naïve as ever, making Tomoyo and Meilin laugh even harder.

"Hehe! I got it laughing all on laughing tape!" Tomoyo said as she rolled on the ground laughing her head off while still somehow videotaping all the events, "I'm going to call this one "Sakura-chan Meets Syaoran's Very Big Friend!"

"Tomoyo-chan, you must give me a copy of that tape!" Meilin said as rolled on the floor just like Tomoyo.

"I'll have my people get right on it!" Tomoyo answered as she got up.

"What's going on in here?" a very annoyed, very sleepy, very masculine voice asked.

"Eri-kun!" Sakura yelled as she ran towards him and tackled him to the ground, "I missed you so much! I haven't seen you in such a long time!" Eriol chuckled as he hugged her back.

"Kura, I just saw you last weekend," he said as he somehow sat up, cross-legged, without breaking the hug, "so what is going on?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist and her arms were around his neck.

"Here watch this video tape," Tomoyo said, handing Eriol the camera.

"No! Eri-kun!" Sakura cried as she tried to get the camera out of his hands, "don't watch that!"

"Too late Kura," Tomoyo told her as she played the videotape, with a big grin on her face.

_Video Tape:_

_"Tomoyo!" they heard Sakura and Syaoran groan at the same time._

_"Ohohohohohoho," Tomoyo and Meilin cackled, "now I have more videos of my beautiful Saku-chan and her little wolf!" The camera looked back and forth at Syaoran and Sakura. _

_"Tomoyo-chan, you haven't changed one bit," the camera gave Meilin a close up as she shook her head. The camera went back towards Sakura and Syaoran just in time for them to see Sakura's eyes widen. _

_"What is it Kura?" they heard Syaoran say as he looked down and Tomoyo followed his gaze with the camera, "Oh shit!" _

_You could an extremely large bulge on the front of his boxers as he struggled to cover it but ended up on the floor with a thud._

_"Syaoran you are one horny bastard!" Meilin yelled as the camera went back to her. Tomoyo turned the camera towards Sakura as she crawled over to the side of the bed and giggled at the sight of her long-term boyfriend rolling around on the ground._

_"Syao-kun, I knew you were big but I didn't know you were that big!" Sakura exclaimed, still as naïve as ever. The camera started to move around a lot as Tomoyo fell to the ground and rolled around laughing very, very hard. _

_They could hear Tomoyo saying, "I got it all on tape!" in between her laughter. _

_"Tomoyo-chan you must give me a copy of that tape!" they heard Meilin say into the camera._

_"I'll get my people right on it!" Tomoyo said as she stood up and focused the camera back on Syaoran and Sakura. Syaoran was muttering quiet cruses at Tomoyo and Meilin._

_"What's going on in here?" they heard Eriol say._

_End of Video Tape _

"Sakura-chan," Eriol said in a deep voice.

"Hmm?" Sakura answered, her face buried in the crook of his neck.

"That video tape showed me a very nice view of that delicious cleavage of yours," he said with a sly smirk, earning him a slap in the head from Tomoyo, Meilin and a blushing Sakura.

"Eriol!" Tomoyo screeched

"What?" Eriol said with an innocent look on his face, "I was just joking! Jeez can't you guys take a joke!?"

"Not if it's about my very annoying cousin talking about how he was checking out my girlfriend's breasts!" Syaoran, who had kept quiet until now, said, popping up from the other side of the bed, "Oh and by the way Hiirigazawa, get your hands off of my girlfriend!"

"Why, my cute little descendant," he asked with a taunting smirk, "are you possibly getting jealous that our dear Sakura-chan gave me a much more welcoming welcome than she gave you?"

"No!" Syaoran said as a vein in his forehead started to come out, "I just don't like the fact that you're sitting there with your arms around my girlfriend and all you're wearing are dark blue boxers and all she's wearing is an extremely skimpy nightgown!"

"Yeah!" Tomoyo agreed, "Saku-chan, go cuddle up with your boyfriend not mine!" Tomoyo tried to get Sakura out of Eriol's arms, without the help of Eriol, who was clinging onto Sakura just as much as she was clinging onto him. Syaoran was muttering angry curses at Eriol as he helped Tomoyo try to get the two apart. What happened to Meilin you ask? Well our dear Meilin was filming the whole argument with Tomoyo's forgotten camera.

"No!" Sakura cried, "Leave me alone! So what if I want to hug my best friend?!?!" They all stopped as they saw tears running down her face.

"Sakura..," Syaoran said softly as he tried to wipe her tears from her face but she slapped his hand away.

"No! Leave me alone!" she cried out again as she ran out of the room and the other four were hot on her trail but all they got was the bathroom door slammed in their faces.

"Sakura!" Syaoran said as he banged in the door, "come on! Let us in!"

"No!" they heard her yell.

"I think we should leave her alone," Eriol said quietly, with Tomoyo nodding.

"No! I want to know what's wrong with Sakura!" Syaoran said stubbornly crossing his arms over his chest.

"We'll tell you what's wrong if you just calm down and go into the living room!" Tomoyo insisted quietly.

"Fine," Syaoran sighed in defeat as he followed Tomoyo, Eriol, and Meilin to the living room. Tomoyo got a pot of tea, 4 cups and a bunch of sandwiches from the kitchen and put them on the coffee table.

"Okay well let's start from the beginning shall we?" Eriol said as he poured himself a cup of tea.

"Just get to the point, Hiirigazawa," Syaoran said as he glared intensely at Eriol.

"Syaoran calm down!" Meilin said sternly, doing a perfect impression of Yelan Li.

"You are like a carbon copy of mom and it's starting to creep me out," Syaoran said as he looked at her and she gave him a toothy grin.

"Shall I begin?" Tomoyo asked as she broke the staring contest between the two Li's.

"Yes please," Meilin said, turning her attention towards Tomoyo.

"All right then," Tomoyo said after taking a sip of her tea, "well, about six months ago, Touya, got into a car accident."

"What?!?!" Syaoran yelled as he jumped out of his seat, "why am I only finding out about this now?!"

"Sakura didn't want any of us telling you what happened because…she didn't want you to worry about her," Eriol answered calmly, while taking a bite out of a sandwich.

"And why not?" he asked impatiently.

"She knew youwere still finishing up your business in Hong Kong," Tomoyo answered.

"Why didn't you guys try to contact me?!" Syaoran said as he paced around the room.

"We did!" Tomoyo said, starting to get impatient, "we tried for 3 whole months! We tried to call you, we tried to e-mail you, we tried to send you mail, we even tried to go to your mansion! But no one would let us see you!"

"Well you should have tried harder!" he yelled as he glared at them. Tomoyo and Eriol glared at him with such intensity that even Syaoran, the Ice King, had to slightly flinch.

"Syaoran!" Meilin yelled back at him, "don't tell them that they should have tried harder! I tried to get a hold of you everyday for 3 weeks just to talk and the Elders wouldn't even let me get within 5 feet of you!"

"So? What's your point?" Syaoran said stubbornly crossing his arms over his chest.

"I was staying in your mansion!" Meilin said with a frustrated sigh.

"Oh yeah," Syaoran said as he finally realized that he was stepping over the line. He sat down and calmly looked back towards Tomoyo and Eriol, who were quietly sipping their tea. Tomoyo looked up at him.

"May I continue?" Tomoyo asked, one of her eyebrows rose.

"Yes please," Meilin answered for Syaoran.

"Okay, well, what happened was, Touya was driving on the freeway," Tomoyo paused to take a sip of tea, "and two drivers that were going at about 100 miles per hour, crashed into him," Meilin gasped, "and he fell," Tomoyo started to cry.

"He fell over the bridge that he was driving over and fell upside down," Eriol finished quietly, "once he landed on the freeway below, several cars crashed into his already totaled car."

"Oh my," Meilin said as tears slowly filled up in her ruby colored eyes, "is he alright?"

"Well, after the accident, Touya was rushed to the emergency room," Eriol paused, "and Sakura was informed of the accident." Tomoyo was crying even harder now.

"Sakura was crying so hard that she called me to take her to the hospital to see her brother," Eriol felt a twinge in his chest, remembering how broken down Sakura was as he drove them to the hospital.

"Why did she contact you?" Syaoran asked giving him a funny look, "why not her dad? Or Tomoyo?"

"Well," Tomoyo said, her crying stopping a bit and wiped her eyes, "her dad couldn't see Touya until about two weeks after his accident because he was at an archaeology dig in Egypt. And she couldn't ask me because I was touring Europe, promoting my fashion line. Sakura was supposed to come with me, after all she is my top model. But she said that she couldn't because she felt that something bad was going to happen and promised me that she would come on our next tour. And something bad did happen."

"Oh, I see, well, what happened when you guys got to the hospital?" Syaoran asked as he grabbed a sandwich.

"Well, when we got there, the doctor told us that we had to wait in the waiting room," Eriol continued, "because Touya was rushed into the operating room," Meilin gasped, "after about five hours, the doctor finally told us what happened." He took another sandwich and another sip of tea.

"What did happen?" Meilin asked, for Syaoran was too shocked to say anything.

"Well, the doctor told me and Sakura that Touya had a concussion, one of his legs and his left arm was broken, and he had about four broken ribs."

"Oh my gosh," Meilin said, "he's still alive though right?"

"Yes of course," Eriol answered, "but he was bed ridden for about 3 months and knowing Touya he didn't like that one bit."

"He got even more frustrated when the doctor said that he won't be able to play soccer for another year or so," Tomoyo continued, "and even today he isn't allowed to play soccer."

"But I still don't understand why she's so clingy to Eriol," Syaoran said quietly.

"Well, since I wasn't there to comfort her until Touya was completely healed," Tomoyo said, "and you and Meilin were all the way in Hong Kong, Eriol was the only one there to comfort Sakura."

"And over the months we got closer and closer," Eriol continued, "I became like an older brother for Sakura."

"Oh I see," Syaoran said as he ran a hand through his already messy chocolate brown hair, "I am the worst boyfriend ever!"

"Don't say that!" a voice from the hallway said. They all turned towards the hallway and saw Sakura standing there. Her eyes weren't red and she had changed her clothes. Now she was wearing a plain white halter top and a jean mini skirt, "you're the best boyfriend a girl could ask for!"

"How can you say that Kura?" he asked as he walked towards her, "I wasn't even here to comfort you when your brother was in that accident." He stopped in front of her and she jumped into his arms.

"But I understand why you couldn't be there for me," she said into his chest, "you had a lot of important stuff to do in Hong Kong. You are after all the future King of China and on top of that you're going to inherit Li Incorporated. We all know how much you have to deal with before you take the throne." They heard murmurs of agreement in the background.

"But—," Sakura cut him off by softly pressing her lips onto his. One of hers hands massaged his scalp as her other hand wrapped around his neck. His arms snaked around the small of her back and pressed her body against his. He moaned from the back of his throat at the contact that their bodies made. He pushed her lips apart with his tongue without her consent and attacked her tongue with his. He was just about ready to pick her up and move their make-out session to her bedroom when they heard someone clear their throat loudly behind them. They broke their kiss and Sakura turned towards Tomoyo as Syaoran wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Sakura, we have to get ready," Tomoyo said awkwardly watching Syaoran kiss Sakura's neck, "we have to get ready for the hang out party at Chi-Chi's house remember?"

"Oh yeah!" Sakura said as she checked her watch, "what time does it start again?"

"At 2 o'clock," Tomoyo answered.

"That gives us about 4 hours until it starts," Sakura said as she pondered about what to wear.

"And that gives us plenty of time to fool around," Syaoran murmured, quietly into Sakura's ear, making her blush.

"Syaoran!" she whined, "I still have to decide what to wear!"

"But after we're done you'll still have like 2 hours to get ready!" Syaoran pouted.

"Two hours?!" she exclaimed, "That's certainly not enough time to get ready!"

"Sakura!" Syaoran whined like a child as he let go of her, "come on! I wanna have some fun before the party!"

"I promise we can do whatever who want for how ever long you want, after we get home from the party," she said as she walked over to Eriol and sat in his lap with her arms around his neck.

"Does he want to make love to you or something?" Eriol quietly murmured into her ear as he placed his arms around her waist and she rested her head in the crook of her neck.

"Yeah pretty much," she answered quietly.

"You do know that since you agreed to do that how ever long he wants, no one in the penthouse will get any sleep tonight. With all your moans of pleasure running through the penthouse," Eriol said as he imitated the noises she would make as she blushed.

"Hey!" Syaoran exclaimed from the couch across from the two, "why are you making horny sounds while my girlfriend is sitting in your lap?!"

"Calm down my cute little descendant," he said as he chuckled, "I was simply imitating that sounds that our dear Kura-chan would be making all night long."

"Oh you got that right," Syaoran smirked as Sakura looked at him with wide, slightly frightened eyes.

"All night, Syaoran?" she asked shocked.

"All night, Kura," Syaoran answered, "I can go all night long Saku; after all I have been training with the Elders since I was 4 years old."

"Eri-kun!" Sakura looked at him with pleading eyes, "save me! I'm surely going to die tonight!"

"Yeah," Syaoran grinned, showing his canines, "from pleasure that is."

"Eri-kun!" she shrieked, "save me!"

"I can't Saku," he gave her an apologetic look; "you gave him your word."

"Yeah Saku," Syaoran grinned cheekily, "now, get out of his lap!"

"Why?!" she pouted as she tightened her grip around his neck.

"If you're going to sit in someone's lap," he sat crisscross applesauce on the couch, "it's going to be mine!" She couldn't help but giggle as she got out of Eriol's lap. As soon she got up, Tomoyo immediately took her place and they started a fiery make-out session. She walked over to the couch that Syaoran was sitting on and sat in the empty space in between his legs.

"You know what?" Syaoran said as he kissed her nose.

"What?" she asked as she kissed him on the forehead.

"I love you," he said as he pecked her on the lips.

"I love you too," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You know what else?" he asked as he stroked her hair.

"What?"

"I don't like this position," he said. He twisted around and lay down so that his back would be on the couch, with Sakura laying down right on top of him.

"Hoe!" she cried out in surprise.

"This is much better," he said softly as he stroked her head. Sakura could hear the slow thumping of his heartbeat. She sighed in content as her eyes slowly closed.

"Sakura, before you fall asleep, I forgot that the party isn't today, it's tomorrow," Tomoyo broke away from Eriol long enough to tell her half-asleep friend, "come on Eriol, let's go to my room!" They hurried towards her room and locked the door behind them. Soon enough you could hear gigging, the sounds of someone falling into the bed and a zipper coming undone.

"Hear that Sakura?" Syaoran said, hopefully, "can we go fool around now?"

"Mmm!" Sakura moaned as she got up and started to walk towards her room, "Syao-kun! I'm sleepy; can't we just happily fall asleep in each others arms? Like we did before you found out how horny you are?" She giggled slightly as he growled at her.

"Eek!" she squealed as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, "put me down!"

"Naughty girls need a lesson!" he growled, playfully slapping her on the butt, "and I intend on teaching you!"

"Syaoran put me down!" she shrieked as she punched and kicked.

"You're gonna have to do more than that to get rid of me Sakura!" Syaoran smirked that infamous smirk of his and walked into Sakura's room, closing the door with his foot. He put her down on the bed and locked the door. He ran towards Sakura and tackled her onto the bed, but made sure that he didn't hurt her in anyway. He kissed her, hard, greedily, like he couldn't get enough of her luscious red lips. He broke the kiss to return and leave hickeys on her neck, to mark her as his. He pecked her on the lips as they covered themselves with Sakura's blanket. He bundled her up in his arms and gave her one last kiss on the forehead. He sighed in content as they both started to fall asleep in the comfort of their lover's embrace.

Review Please! This is my first posted story so please don't be too harsh with the flames!


	2. Chapter 2

Wheeeeeeee! 3 I'm back with another chapter!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own CCS, Hannah Montana, or She's The Man

"talking"

'thoughts'

[A/N

Thank You to The People Who Reviewed The Last Chapter:

xxxemiko.itooshixxx

Michiyo Akimoto

sarahhasley

Sakura and Syaoran

midnightblue123

x-melodyz-x

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

8 o'clock that night

Sakura woke up and found herself lying on top of Syaoran. She could hear the thumping of his heart and feel the soft rise and fall of his chest. She moved slowly, to not wake him up, and got off of him. She tip-toed to the door and opened it as quietly as she could. Sakura was about halfway out the door when, being as clumsy as she is, she tripped over her own two feet and crashed onto the ground, creating a loud thud that echoed through the penthouse. Syaoran, being the light sleeper that he is, bolted right up from his slumber and looked towards the door. He found his girlfriend sitting there rubbing her poor forehead. He got up and walked towards her, her back was to him so she didn't see him coming.

"Itai…," she murmured quietly as she rubbed her forehead to ease the pain.

"Let me help," she jumped slightly, hearing Syaoran's voice out of no where. She turned around and he picked her up and wrapped his arms her waist. He lightly pressed his lips on her forehead while she blushed a dark shade of red. He pulled away and asked, "All better?"

"Yup!" she giggled and reached up to gently peck him on the cheek before skipping towards the kitchen.

"Hey! Come back here!" he growled as he ran after her, like a wolf hunting its prey.

"Eek!" she shrieked as she ran away from him. He growled playfully as he caught her by the waist just before she ran into the bathroom.

"Gotcha!" he said as he threw her over his shoulder once again.

"Syaoran, stop throwing me over your shoulder, I'm not a sack of potatoes!" she yelled as she kicked and punched, "Onii-chan never prepared me for this!"

"Oh, so your brother taught you how to fight eh?" he asked as he dropped her on the couch.

"Not only that," she playfully glared at him, "he enrolled me in one of the best Martial Arts schools in Asia."

"Wow," he said, trying to sound impressed but not at all succeeding, "I guess all that money went to waste, since you can't even protect yourself from someone throwing you over their shoulder."

"Humph," she scoffed as she walked to the kitchen, "if Mr. High-and-Mighty thinks he's so good at fighting, then why don't we have a little competition?"

"I'm in," he replied quickly, "I need a good workout." His ego was much too big for Sakura's taste.

"Oh trust me," she smirked a smirk that rivaled even his; "you'll get a very intense one." With that said, she walked into the kitchen to grab herself a bottle of water.

"Hmmm, this is going to be interesting," Syaoran murmured to himself before plopping himself down on the couch and started flipping through the channels. Tomoyo's bedroom door opened to reveal a very disheveled looking pair. "What happened to you two?" Syaoran asked, earning only a grunt from a very unruly looking Eriol.

"Sorry about him," Tomoyo said apologetically, "I sort of woke him up and he's not in a very good mood."

"Well, we all know how Eriol is if someone wakes him up before he actually wants to wake up," Sakura said coming out of the kitchen holding a water bottle, "but that normally isn't a problem since he usually wakes up before all of us anyway."

"Yeah," Tomoyo said as she lay down on her stomach on one of the couches, "I guess he's just exhausted after what happened earlier."

"Do you mean what happened in my bedroom," Sakura asked with a cheeky grin on her face as she sat down in Syaoran's lap.

"Or what happened in your bedroom?" Syaoran finished, reading Sakura's mind. Tomoyo blushed about ten shades of red as she glared at them.

"By the way," Syaoran said as he looked around, "where's Meilin? I haven't seen her since this morning."

"She's at Ryou's house," Eriol yelled from the kitchen.

"How do you know that, Hiirigazawa?!" Syaoran yelled back.

"She left a note!" Eriol yelled.

"Will you two stop yelling?!" Tomoyo screamed with an annoyed look on her face, "it's giving me a headache!"

"Sorry," they both muttered, at the same time, they glared at each other.

"Hey!" they said again.

"Stop that!" they said once again.

"Shut up!"

"Stop doing that!"

"Stop copying me!"

"It's annoying!"

"Stop it!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP WILL YOU?!?!?" Tomoyo screamed; her face red and a vein popping out of her head. You know in anime, when people get really mad and their heads get bigger as the people their yelling at get smaller? Well, that's what happened, chibi Eriol and chibi Syaoran were hugging each other in fear as they coward in the corner. Tomoyo kept lecturing them on why they should keep quiet when she says she wants them to be quiet and Sakura sweat dropped in the background.

"Now, do we understand now?" Tomoyo asked in her normal sweet voice. Syaoran and Eriol were too shocked to answer so they just nodded their heads, "good, now, I'm going to my studio to make more clothes for my Sakura-chan!" She skipped merrily to her room and shut the door. The two boys finally found their feet and stood up. They looked towards Sakura, who was sitting on the floor and absent-mindedly looking at the wall. The boys looked at each other and grinned.

"Attack on three?" Eriol asked.

"One," Syaoran counted as they crept up behind Sakura.

"Two," Eriol continued.

"Three!" Eriol pinned Sakura down on the ground and Syaoran kneeled on top of her.

"Hey!" Sakura squirmed, "let me go!"

"Not until we're done with you," Syaoran growled as Eriol laughed an evil laugh. He started to tickle her and she tried to get away.

"No! No! No stop it!" Sakura screamed as she desperately tried to get away. She laughed as Syaoran tickled her even more, while Eriol watched in amusement. After about ten minutes Syaoran got tired and stopped tickling Sakura. By now, Sakura's sides hurt so much that she felt like she was going to die. They got of her and she stood up.

"Don't EVER do that again!" she panted as she held her sides and glared at them. Sakura walked, very slowly, back to her bedroom and Syaoran followed her.

"Sakura…," he said softly. She didn't turn around but he could tell she was mad and very much in pain, because she flinched when she accidentally bumped into a wall. Normally when that happened, she didn't take much note of it. He said her name again when she reached her bedroom door. She turned around and glared at him before slamming the door in his face. He immediately made a grab for the doorknob but he heard a click and dropped his hand, "dang it, she locked the door. I'll ask Tomoyo for the key." He walked over to Tomoyo's room and knocked on the door, "Tomoyo? Can I come in?"

"Yeah," she answered from inside the room. He opened the door and found the entire room buried in fabric, while Tomoyo was at her desk, sewing away. She looked up and asked, "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, can you give me the key to Sakura's room," he asked, looking around.

"Why? Did she lock herself in again?" Tomoyo asked worriedly, "what happened?"

"Why do automatically assume that something happened?"

"Sakura only locks herself in her room when she doesn't want to be disturbed," Tomoyo answered, "now answer my question: what happened?"

"Well, Eriol and I sort of attacked her," Syaoran said nervously, "I tickled her for about ten minutes—,"

"What?!" Tomoyo screeched as she got up, "Why would you do that?!" She ran around her room, frantically looking for the key.

"Why? What's wrong with Sakura?" he asked worriedly.

"She told you that she enters martial arts tournaments, right?" he nodded, "well two months ago, she almost won the national tournament, but she got a really hard kick to the stomach and flew about 6 feet away. She started coughing out a whole lot of blood so they said that they had to get her to a hospital. Sakura told them all that she wanted to continue fighting but right when they were about to start the match again, she fainted. She was unconscious for a week and when she woke up, she was told by the doctors that she wouldn't be able to do martial arts until the bruises on her stomach heals. She still has about another three weeks until her stomach heals."

By the time she was don't explaining, they had reached Sakura's bedroom door, she put the key in the lock and turned it. She slowly opened the door, and peered inside. Sakura was lying on her back and it looked like she had something on her stomach. They quietly walked over to the sleeping beauty, and Tomoyo slowly lifted the covers. She climbed on the bed as Syaoran stayed on the side.

"You have to see the bruises," Tomoyo said as she lifted the bottom part of Sakura's top to reveal an ice pack. She lifted the ice pack to reveal a gigantic purple bruise. Syaoran had to flinch as he imagined the impact of that kick. He got on the bed and moved next to her.

"Oh my god," Syaoran said quietly as he moved his fingers over the bruise, making Sakura flinch in her sleep, "wait a second, how come she didn't flinch when I threw her over me shoulder?

"Normally, she has a protector for it, you know? Just in case her stomach gets touched too roughly," Tomoyo was just about to put the ice pack back when Eriol came into the room. He paused and looked from Tomoyo to Syaoran. Then he looked at Sakura and his eyes widened. He slowly walked over and stood at the foot of the bed, quietly examining the purple bruise.

"She told me that it was healed," he told them softly. He moved right next to Tomoyo and touched the bruise, making Sakura flinch once again. She moved into a fetal position, blocking anyone from touching the bruise again. The three looked worriedly at each other. They hurriedly walked out of the room and softly closed the door behind them.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Syaoran asked, frustratingly running his hands through his ever messy hair.

"Well you know Sakura," Tomoyo answered, "she always puts others before herself, she didn't want you to worry about her."

"Yeah, I know, but she should have told me, then I wouldn't have done what I did. Geez, so much has happened since I left…I just got back this morning and I've found out that Touya got into a car accident, while Sakura got an injury from martial arts," he said, sitting down on the couch. Eriol went behind the couch and patted him on the shoulder, before going into the kitchen to start dinner. Tomoyo turned on the T.V. and changed it to Hannah Montana. [I own Hannah Montana as much as I own CCS, which is means I don't :(

"Hahaha," Tomoyo laughed, "Jackson is so funny!"

"Um, Tomoyo? Don't you think you're a little old to be watching Hannah Montana?" Syaoran asked.

"No, besides, this is my favorite show!" Tomoyo exclaimed without taking her eyes off the screen. Syaoran shook his head and picked up the newspaper. [Gross, Syaoran is acting mature! Haha lol. After Hannah Montana, Tomoyo all of a sudden fell off the couch with a loud thud. Syaoran immediately got up to see if she was alright.

"Hey Tomoyo, you alright?" he asked as he leaned over.

"No, I am not," she answered with a bored tone.

"Why not?"

"Now that Hannah Montana is over," she said slowly, "I have nothing else to do." Syaoran fell anime style and sweat dropped.

"Tomoyo…," Syaoran replied as he walked back to the couch and picked the newspaper up again, "why don't you go finish the clothes you were making?"

"Nah, I don't need to have those done until like, March," Tomoyo said as she laid upside down on the couch, "I still have another 4 months and I'm already halfway done, Sakura-chan needs to model them as well." She got right side up again and walked to her room.

"And where're you going?" Syaoran asked, not looking up from his newspaper.

"To my room, to go change into my bathing suit," she answered, "I'm going to go downstairs and flirt with cute guys while I'm waiting for dinner."

"What?!?!" Eriol screamed from the kitchen, he ran out wear a cherry blossom pink apron, "what are you going to do?!" Syaoran turned around and burst out laughing when he took one look at Eriol's pink apron. Eriol glared at him while Tomoyo slipped into her room. Eriol and Syaoran just kept glaring at each other. After about 7 minutes, both Tomoyo and Sakura came out of their rooms.

"Oh, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said, grabbing the boys' attention. Tomoyo walked over to Sakura, "are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah," Sakura replied, softly rubbing her bruised stomach.

"Good, you wanna go downstairs and flirt with some boys before dinner?" Tomoyo asked as she giggled.

"Okay sure," Sakura laughed, "Let me get a bottle of water and I'll go change." Sakura strolled to the kitchen, completely ignoring Syaoran and Eriol.

'What?! No kiss?! No hug!?' Syaoran mentally screamed. Sakura came out of the kitchen a few seconds later and walked to her room as she drank her water. Syaoran reached for her shoulder but she just kept walking towards her room. She came out a few minutes later wearing a white, low-cut halter top, an ultra short skirt and 3 inch heels. Syaoran took one look at her and almost died.

"Yay!" Tomoyo cheered, "You're finally wearing that outfit! I'm so proud of my top model!" She pretended to tear up.

"Sakura!" Eriol and Syaoran screamed at the same time, "you are not leaving here looking like that!" They ran towards her and picked her up by the arms.

"Put me down!" she screamed as kicked and punched them, "I didn't want to have to do this boys." She grabbed both of their shoulders and used them to balance herself as she back flipped over them. She landed gracefully on her feet and smirked at their gawking faces.

"Damn you and your gold medals in gymnastics," Eriol muttered.

"When did you get so good at gymnastics?" Syaoran asked. She gave him the cold shoulder and walked right past him.

"Come on Tomoyo," she said as she applied a fresh coat of lip gloss. They walked out the door and Tomoyo gave them an apologetic look before she closed that door behind her. The two boys looked blankly at the door.

"Follow them?" Eriol asked as he read Syaoran's mind.

"Yup," Syaoran said as he grabbed his coat and a hat, Eriol followed close behind. They followed the girls close enough to hear what they were saying but far enough to not look suspicious. The girls were laughing and looked like they were having a lot of fun but Syaoran couldn't help but notice that Sakura's eyes didn't have that special shimmer that they usually have. Syaoran absent mindedly followed them as he listened to their conversation.

"Tomoyo," he heard Sakura say, "I don't want to do this any more, I just want to go to Syaoran and give him the biggest hug ever."

"You have finally come to your senses Saku-chan," Tomoyo said as Sakura gave her a confused look, "I only said those things so that you would come out and cool off."

"Tomoyo-chan! You always know what to do!" Sakura said as she hugged her best friend, "I'm going to go now!" She turned around but froze, "Syaoran-kun?" He smiled and took two steps so he was right in front of her. She tackled him to the ground and embraced him in a death hug. "I'm sorry, Syaoran-kun! I-I-I'm just-I'm sorry!"

"It's okay, it's okay," he kissed her forehead and got up, "come on let's head back."

"Okay, come on Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura skipped all the way back to their room. She opened the door but right when she was about to enter…she tripped again. Syaoran and Tomoyo rushed to her aid, "I'm okay, I'm okay! It's just these shoes." She grabbed the shoes and chucked them some where in the penthouse. Sakura started to rub her feet as she sat on the floor.

"Want me to give you a foot massage?" Syaoran asked, smiling and she looked at him with grateful eyes.

"Would you?" she asked, he nodded as he picked her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her over to the couch. He set her down, kneeled in front of her and started to massage her delicate feet.

"Eriol, how come you never rub my feet?" Tomoyo asked him as he sat down beside her.

"You've never asked," he replied smoothly.

"So if I asked you right now, you would do it?" she asked as she lifted her feet.

"Not right now, let's watch a movie," he got up and before he could walk away, she kicked him in the butt. He turned around and glared at her as she gave him an innocent look. He shook his head and walked over to the DVD cabinet. He opened the massive cabinet and a whole boatload of movies for them to pick from, "so, what should we watch?" He looked around and looked at all the categories. [All of the DVDs were put into categories and then they were alphabetized. "Should we watch something, Comedy? Horror? Romance? Action?" He looked at the others and the girls looked at each other.

"I vote for action," Syaoran said as he raised his hand.

"I vote for comedy," Eriol said as he looked at the other two, "girls?" The girls stared at each other for a few seconds and did that girl-telepathy thing. They looked back and the guys and grinned from ear-to-ear.

"Something with Channing Tatum!" they exclaimed as they squealed.

"Why him?" Syaoran groaned.

"Cause he's cute!" Sakura squealed

"And have you seen his muscles?!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Psh, you call those muscles?" Syaoran scoffed.

"Yes Syaoran, we all know that you think you have the best muscles in the world but face it," Tomoyo said, "there's someone that surpasses you."

"You make me laugh Tomoyo," He said a he put his hands behind his head and put on a cocky smile, "just put in She's The Man, Eriol."

"Okay then," Eriol picked up the movie and popped it into the DVD player. Sakura ran into the kitchen and put popcorn into the microwave. As the popcorn was popping, she ran into her room and grabbed a pillow and a blanket. By the time she got back, the microwave beeped, signaling that the popcorn was ready. She threw all the stuff onto the couch and went into the kitchen to grab the popcorn. By the time she got back, Syaoran had put the pillow behind his head and wrapped the whole blanket around him.

"Syaoran!" Sakura glared at him and he smirked, "hmph! Fine be that way!" She sat down on the floor with the popcorn in front of her and her feet in the air. The group watched the movie for about an hour without talking at all.

"I love this part!" Tomoyo quietly exclaimed.

_"Um…you could ask me if…I like…cheese," Amanda Bynes say._

_"Um…okay then…ugh…do you like…laugh…cheese?" Channing Tatum nervously says._

_"Oh yes, my favorite's Kouda," Amanda answered. Channing Tatum laughed and then looked down._

_"Wait…what's that—AAAAAHHHHHH!" The two started to scream their heads off and jumped on the bed, when they saw a tarantula crawling around on the floor. They kept jumping on the beds and screaming their heads off until the spider left the room._

"What a wimp!" Syaoran laughed, "He got scared of a spider!"

"Sshh!" the girls shushed.

"Hey Sakura, come here," Syaoran said as he patted the space in front of him on the couch. [He was laying down on his side, on Sakura's pillow and wrapped in her blanket still, so there was a space right in front of him.

"No!" Sakura replied, not taking her eyes off the TV.

"Come on, babe," Syaoran whined, "Please?"

"If I come will you shut up?" Sakura asked, still not taking her eyes off of the TV.

"Yes," he answered.

"Okay, fine," Sakura quickly got up and walked over to the couch, still watching the movie. She lifted the blanket and realized that Syaoran had taken off his shirt. He smirked as she started to drool.

"Still think Channing Tatum is better?" she shook her head, "good, now come here." She smiled and lay down in front of him. He wrapped an arm around her and propped his head up with his elbow. Sakura turned around when she felt a warm hand rubbing the side of her upper body. He leaned in and they kissed just as Channing Tatum and Amanda Bynes kissed at the kissing booth. Syaoran rolled on top of her and her hands got lost in that sea of chocolate brown hair. She moaned as his large hands rubbed up and down her body. Their tongues clashed in a fiery tongue battle as Tomoyo and Eriol continued to watch the movie. The movie ended at around midnight, so Eriol and Tomoyo were kind of sleepy. They turned towards Syaoran and Sakura to find them sound asleep. Syaoran was lying down on his back while Sakura was resting her head on his shoulder and his arms were wrapped protectively around her.

"Psh, I'm way hotter than Channing Tatum," Syaoran mumbled in his sleep, making Tomoyo giggle, he turned to his side and pulled Sakura even closer. "He's not going to take my girlfriend away from me." Eriol and Tomoyo held back their laughs as Syaoran scowled.

"It's seems to me that my cute little descendant is having a nightmare," Eriol silently laughed.

"It appears so," Tomoyo nodded, "come on let's go to bed." Tomoyo tugged Eriol to her bedroom. They closed the door and the sound from the door closing, woke Syaoran up. His eyes snapped open and he remembered watching the movie. He looked around to find all the lights turned off and a sleeping cherry blossom beside him. He smiled and slowly got up, trying not to wake her. Syaoran picked her up with ease and carried her, bridal style, to her room. He set her down on the bed and softly kissed her on the forehead. He then changed into his pajamas, which are his boxers, and climbed into bed. Just as he pulled the covers over him, Sakura's eyes lazily opened.

"Must change into Pjs," she muttered, tiredly. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out a random night gown. Syaoran propped himself up on the back board and watched her. He blushed when Sakura pulled the halter top over her head and took off her skirt, which gave a very good view of her semi-naked, back side. But even though it was dark, he could still see each and every curve of her body. She pulled the night gown over her head and pulled it down. He noticed that it was almost transparent and reached mid-thigh. Syaoran immediately got under the covers to hide the impressive tent in his boxers.

'No! Meilin was right! I am a horny bastard!' Syaoran thought to himself as he tried to figure out how he could hide the gigantice tent in his boxers. He blushed even more when she caught him watching her. She smiled faintly and walked to the bed.

"Liked what you saw?" she giggled as he nodded. She crawled over to him and he started to get nervous, "don't get nervous big boy, we're not anything tonight." She giggled and stopped in front of him; she grabbed a tissue from the bedside table and reached up to wipe his mouth.

"Hey!" he tried to push her away, "what are you doing!"

"You were drooling," she wiped his mouth and threw the tissue some where in the room. He blushed and laughed nervously. She got under the covers and snuggled into chest, making him smile. He put his arms securely around her as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. "Syaoran?" she quietly asked.

"Yeah?" he looked down at her.

"I know you have a boner right now," she giggled and he growled at her. He gave up trying to hide it and just waited for it.

"It's all your fault that I have a boner this big Sakura," Syaoran stared at her as she blushed and nervously giggled.

"Syaoran?" she murmured quietly.

"Yeah?" he looked back down at her.

"I love you," she nuzzled his chin and gave it a small kiss, making him smile one of his genuine smiles, the smile that he saves only for her.

"I love you too," he kissed the top of her head as she fell asleep, listening to the beat of his heart. "More than words can ever say," and he slowly let sleep come over him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review Please? Pretty Please With a Cherry On Top?

I'm Typing Up The Next Chapter As You Are Reading This

I Shall Explain How Honey If You Love Me Is Played Right Now:

First of all, you divide up the girls and the boys [it would help if you had the same number of boys and girls.

Then you pick a team captain for each team, and a referee.

When both team captains choose who goes first, the two people go into the middle.

Then the referee, flips a coin to see who says, "Honey if you love me please smile for me."

Let's just say that, the guy had to say it.

They have to get the girl to smile, no matter what it takes.

In the time limit they are given.

So as the referee is timing them, they are doing whatever it takes to get the girls to smile.

They can make jokes

threaten them

grovel

just as long as they get the other team to smile.

If the girl smiles, then the boys get a point.

If they don't smile, the girls get a point.

The two people then go back to their team and the team captains choose another two people to go

I guess that's pretty much it.

If anyone has any suggestions for the next chapter [which involves that game please put it in a review.

I need suggestions on what the CCS gang could get each other to smile!

HeHeHe I have only a limited amount of ideas!

REVIEW! They help a lot and they encourage me to actually finish this story!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Everyone!

I'm back with another chapter of Honey If You Love Me! x)

Sorry it took so long

I sort of lost interest in this story for a while

that may happened once in a while

Anyways!

I decided not to put game in this chapter

because it would take me forever to update -'

I kept forgetting to put everyone's ages so here they are!

Sakura: 20

Tomoyo: 20

Meilin: 20

Naoko: 20

Rika: 20

Chiharu: 20

Syaoran: 22

Eriol: 21

Ryou: 21

Mika: 21

Takashi: 22

Thanks to the people who reviewed: 3 )

Sakura Li-chan

x-Melodyz-x

sarahhasley

AngelEmiCuti

IAmTheBattleMaiden

Hatoko [Geesh Nancy your so lazy sometimes, couldn't even log in

aishii22

Princess Eijeru

On with the story!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomoyo woke up to an empty bed yet again, for Eriol had already gotten up and started to make breakfast. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and slowly walked outside. Eriol was running around the kitchen trying to find all of the ingredients he needed. Syaoran, who was sitting at the table reading the newspaper, looked up.

"Hey Tomoyo, can you wake Sakura up and tell her breakfast is ready?" Syaoran asked a very tired looking Tomoyo.

"Five…four…three," Tomoyo started to file her nails, "two."

"Helloooo? Earth to Tomoyo," Syaoran waved his hands in front of Tomoyo's face.

"One."

"HOE!!!!!" they heard Sakura scream from her bedroom and Tomoyo smirked.

"What are you smirking about?!" Syaoran screamed at her, "she could have been attacked or something!" He ran to her bedroom and slammed open the door to find…Sakura hugging her big brother.

"Onii-chan! I missed you so much!" she latched herself onto his body. He stood up and rubbed her head.

"I missed you too, squirt," Touya chuckled at her pouting face.

"Mou, don't you think I'm too old for you to call me squirt anymore?" Touya looked towards the door and turned red.

"What is the Chinese brat doing here?!" he screamed as he pointed a finger at Syaoran.

"Onii-chan!" Sakura yelled, "Syao-kun is not a brat! He's been my boyfriend since 8th grade and it's about time you stopped calling him that!" Sakura and Touya glared at each other. After about ten minutes, Touya finally gave in.

"Fine then squirt, I give," Touya sighed.

"Yay!" she hugged him.

"Well see you, squ—I mean Sakura," Touya said walking out the door. On his way out, he grabbed Syaoran by the arm and dragged him to the front door.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" Syaoran yelled.

"I know what you're going to do," Touya replied coolly and Syaoran's eyes widened.

"How did you know?" he asked as he jerked his arm out of Touya's grip.

"Don't worry about it," Touya said as he looked around, "anyways, I dragged you over here to tell you that……you have my blessing."

"Really?" Syaoran asked, in shock.

"Yup," Touya rubbed his head and walked out the door, "tell Sakura that I'll come visit you guys next week, I'm going to go on a date Nakuru."

"Getting cuddly with Nakuru I see," he smirked slyly.

"Shut up!" Touya glared at him and walked out the door.

"Hi!" Sakura jumped onto his back and kissed him on the cheek then walked away.

"Only the cheek?" Syaoran pouted.

"For now," she turned around and winked at him from over her shoulder, "come on let's eat." The two sat at the table and quietly started to eat their breakfast. All four of them finished eating and sat around the TV. Sakura was resting her head on Syaoran's shoulder while his arm was around her shoulders. Eriol put in Epic Movie and sat down next to Tomoyo.

"Sakura let's go get ready for the party!" Tomoyo dragged Sakura off towards her room. It took the girls about another 4 hours until they were done. Just as Sakura was putting on the finishing touches on her hair when Syaoran came into the room. He was wearing a black and green striped button-up polo shirt, baggy jeans with black Nikes.

"Saku, have you seen my Blackberry?" Syaoran asked as he looked around the room.

"It's on top of the dresser," she answered, not taking her eyes off of the mirror. He looked on top of the dresser and there was his one of a kind, emerald green Blackberry.

"Thanks babe," he walked out the door but Sakura stopped him.

"Where are you going to in such a hurry?" she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Sorry sweet but there's somewhere I have to be right now," he tried to leave but was frozen in place when she gave him a lost puppy look, "Sakura, don't give me that look. Please, come on, I need to be somewhere." He gave her a desperate look and she stopped giving him the look.

"Fine," he smiled and kissed her.

"That's yours," he slapped her on the butt, "and that is mine." She playfully punched him and giggled.

"Wait before you go," she grabbed a tissue and wiped his lips gently with it. "It's not that don't like my lipstick, it's just that I don't like it on you."

"Thanks honey," he kissed her on the cheek, "I'll see you at Chi's in a little bit okay?"

"Okay, bye," he was halfway to the door when Sakura stopped him yet again, "Syaoran wait, I forgot something."

"What is it?" slight annoyance in his voice as he turned around.

"I love you," she smiled, making him smile and walk over to her again. He hugged her, resting his hands on the small of her back, while she snaked her arms around his torso.

"I love you too," he kissed forehead and her left hand before walking out the door, but he came back about two seconds later. "Oh and by the way, you look beautiful," he winked and closed the door. Tomoyo peeked into the doorway five minutes later, wearing a lavender and white, halter dress with white 2 inch heels. Her make-up wasn't very darkly done but it accented her amethyst eyes and her hair was left down so it reached the small of her back. She wasn't wearing any jewelry for she was too lazy to pick ones that matched her outfit, after all, Sakura and Tomoyo turned one of the rooms in the penthouse into their closet. It took up about 2 thirds of the penthouse and Tomoyo had organized it with her own categories.

"Saku-chan, you look gorgeous!" Tomoyo squealed. Sakura was wearing and halter dress that was cherry blossom pink with cherry blossom petals embroidered with white thread. She was wearing lace up, white heels that were about 2 inches thick. Her make-up was lightly done so it didn't hide most of her naturally beautiful face. The dress accented all of her curves and made them show even more than they normally do. Sakura's waist length auburn hair was curled, so it reached about 3 inches past her shoulder, and she put glitter in it so that whenever she moved, her hair sparkled. There was a gold charm bracelet hanging on her wrist and a silver star shaped pendant with small pink diamonds surrounding the edges. On her ears were dangly star shaped earrings.

"Thanks, you do too," Sakura replied with a smile.

"Are you ready?"

"Almost I just need a bag," she walked out of the room and opened the door to their enormous closet. Sakura walked to the bags section and picked out the perfect bag, "okay I'm ready. You know I think we're a little too dressy for Chi's party."

"No we aren't," Tomoyo said as she looked for something on her phone, "see? She sent me a text message and said to dress semi-formally because we're going to the fanciest restaurant in Tokyo. She has some big announcement for us and she wants to make it special or something. Oh and by the way, you have to bring extra clothes cause after the party; we're going to sleep over at Chi's house. The whole gang is sleeping over; you, me, Meilin, Rika, Naoko, Syaoran, Eriol, Ryou, Mika, Chi and Takashi of course. You can put all your stuff into a duffel bag or something; we'll just leave it in the car."

"Okay I'll be right back," Sakura walked to her room and grabbed a small duffel bag from the top of the closet. She grabbed all of her necessities, which took up about half of the bag, "Hmm, I wonder if Syaoran already packed his stuff…I'll call him." She took her Sidekick out of her purse and dialed the number she had memorized by heart. It rang twice and Syaoran picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Hun, I was wondering if you were sleeping over at Chi's tonight," she said, twirling on of her curls between her fingers.

"Is everyone going?"

"Yeah, pretty much the whole gang."

"Okay, sure, can you pack me some clothes pretty please?" he smiled as she laughed her angelic laugh.

"Of course that's why I called."

"Okay thanks babe," there was some incoherent talking in the background; "sweet I have to go take care of some business."

"Okay Honey, love you, bye," she made a kissing noise into the phone making him smile even bigger.

"Love you too, bye," he kissed the phone and hung up. She smiled and packed his clothes into the bag.

"Are you ready Saku?" Tomoyo walked into the room.

"Yeah," Sakura zipped up the bag, "come on, and let's go." The two best friends walked out the front door and Tomoyo locked it. Once they got downstairs, the valet pulled up to the front door, in Sakura's car. They got in and drove over to the Wolf Blossom. Syaoran's company owned this restaurant and you can pretty much guess who he named it after. They walked down the pink and green carpet towards the double doors. They pulled the doors opened and walked straight into the restaurant. The regular round tables were cleared and was replaced by a long rectangular table placed in the center of the room. Eriol, Rika, Chiharu, Naoko, Mika, Meilin, Ryou, and Takashi were already there. As soon as Tomoyo and Sakura walked up to the table, Chiharu tackled them. She pulled each one of them in a big hug and went on and on about how much she missed them. After she let go, Tomoyo and Sakura went to each person and gave them a great big hug, Sakura gave each guy a friendly kiss on the cheek; well, except for Eriol because they saw him everyday.

"What?! No hug or kiss for me?!" Eriol whined childishly while the two girls rolled their eyes. They hugged him at the same time and kissed both of his cheeks.

"Whoo! Jackpot!" Eriol cheered as everyone laughed.

"What about me?" a voice asked from the doorway. Everyone turned towards the door and all of the girls squealed. They all ran, except for Sakura, towards the mysterious man and tackled him to the ground. As they were all squealing about how he'd changed so much and how much taller he got, Sakura sat down at the table and started a casual conversation with the guys, who got ditched by their girls. She laughed as they went on and on about how the girls didn't do that to them when they walked in.

"Come on guys," Sakura shook her head, "he did just come back from China and they haven't seen him in years."

"Then why didn't you tackle him?" Takashi asked, leaning forward on the table.

"Because I'm going to see him everyday," Sakura replied.

"Why is that?" Ryou asked, as he looked towards the others, who had gotten up from the floor.

"He's living with me, Tommy, and Eriol," Sakura smiled, reminiscing about what about last night.

"Oh," Mika grinned slyly, "did a little somethin', somethin' in your room, I see."

"Shut up Mika!" Sakura blushed. The group in front of the door had straightened themselves up and started to sit down in the empty seats. Chiharu and Takashi sat at the head of the table. Tomoyo sat on Chiharu's right while Sakura sat on Takashi's left. Eriol and Syaoran sat right next to their respective girls. Naoko and Meilin sat next to the two boys while Mika and Ryou sat next to their girlfriends. Rika was seated at the end of the table, across from Chiharu and Takashi.

"Hey," Syaoran said, turning towards Sakura and putting his arm around her chair, "I didn't get a hug or a kiss from my favorite gal."

"Hmph too bad," Sakura answered as she crossed her arms across her chest and turned away from him. Takashi was giving her a look and she smiled and winked back. He nodded slightly, understanding that she was just playing around.

"Come on Hun," Syaoran said, "what did I do? Please don't turn away from me like that; it strikes hard at my male ego. What do you want me to do? Get down on my knees and grovel?" Sakura giggled and jumped into his lap.

"Geez, you take everything so seriously," she pecked him on the lips and got up to get back in her own chair.

"Hey get back here, I'm not done with you yet," he growled and pulled her back down to capture her lips into a passionate kiss. They broke away, slightly panting. He put his forehead on hers while his arms were around her waist and her arms were around his neck. They turned around to find all of the other girls sitting in their guys' lap.

"No fair, Ryou," Meilin whined, "how come you're never like that to me?" She motioned towards Sakura and Syaoran, while the couple sweat dropped.

"Because we're not as affectionate as they are," he replied coolly, while playing with a strand of her hair. Meilin shrugged and kissed him on the cheek.

"Syao, I thought you had some business to take care of," Sakura said as she unbuttoned the top button of his shirt, "there that's better. You look much sexier when it's like this."

"I finished early," Syaoran said as he fingered a small box in his pocket. [gasp O.O

"Oh, well, what was it about?" Sakura asked as he played with her hair.

"You'll find out later okay?" Syaoran answered.

"Mkay," Sakura answered as she rested her head on his shoulder. Chiharu sat up in Takashi's lap and grabbed everyone's attention when she gently tapped on her glass cup.

"Okay everybody," Chiharu started, "I had everyone come here today because we have an announcement." Takashi stood up and put his arm around Chiharu.

"Chiharu and I are getting married," Takashi and the other guys braced their ears for what was to come. The girls were silent for a few seconds, just staring at Takashi and Chiharu. Then all of a sudden they all screamed at the same time. They all jumped out of their boyfriends laps faster than you could say shalahablado. [HaHa a word I made up with my friend. The girls made a very tight circle around Chiharu bombarding her with questions like: "When did he ask you?" or "When are you getting married?" or "Where did he ask you?"

"Can I make your dress?" Tomoyo asked, with a billion ideas running through her head.

"Of course you can Tomoyo!" Chiharu answered.

"Did you guys have sex yet?" Meilin blurted out, but when she noticed that everyone else was giving her a weird look, she blushed and told them to ignore that question. All the girls turned back to Chiharu and kept asking her about the wedding, while the guys were praising Takashi on finally getting the guts to ask Chiharu to marry him. Takashi motioned for the men to make a tight circle and they started to talk in hushed voices.

"So when are you guys going to ask your girls to marry you?" Takashi whispered. The guys seemed to ponder for a while, well except for Syaoran.

"I'm asking Tomoyo at the end of the year," Eriol muttered quietly, "on Christmas Eve."

"Anyone else?" Takashi looked around and his eyes fell upon Syaoran, who was fidgeting nervously, "okay Mr. Mcfidgety, spill, when are you asking Kura?" Takashi made extra sure that none of the girls could hear. The other men stared at Syaoran who started to back away slowly.

"Okay, um…I have some…ugh…I have this…uhm…I have to go…um…change… my…ugh…my feet!" Syaoran tried to run away but half of the guys grabbed his legs and the other half tackled him to the ground. That move was not very wise you see, the large crash emitted from the boys tackling Syaoran, caused the girls to immediately turn their heads towards the crash. The boys, stupidly, somehow landed on the table, causing the table to break and fall on top of them, with poor Syaoran at the bottom. The girls, including a very worried Sakura, proceeded to pull their boys off of Syaoran, who at this point, could be knocked out. Once all of the boys were up Sakura hurried over to Syaoran, who lifted his shirt to reveal a few bruises, and Sakura started to panic at the sight of her loved one hurt.

"Ouch that's going to hurt in the morning," Syaoran said, half heartedly as he poked one of his bruises, making himself flinch.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked softly as she touched his chest gently.

"Now I am," Syaoran held her hands, "because I have just been touched by an angel." Sakura blushed and looked down but Syaoran lifted her chin up so she had no choice but to look into Syaoran's intense amber eyes.

"You're such a hopeless romance Syaoran," Sakura smiled and shook her head.

"But I'm your hopeless romance," he kissed her and buried his face in her neck to inhale her scent. She kissed his jaw and he flinched so she pulled away and gasped. There was a big bruise on the left side of his jaw, but it wasn't really noticeable because of his tanned skin. Tears started to well up in her emerald eyes as she reached out and touched it. He tried to not flinch as her soft hand glided gently over the bruise.

"Why is it that when I'm about to get hurt, you're always there to protect me from any harm?" Sakura whispered as her tears fell, "And when you're about to get hurt, I'm never there to protect you from harm?"

"Sakura…" Syaoran wiped the tears off her beautiful porcelain face as she buried herself in his strong arms, "don't take to much note of this; it's just a little bruise. Come on you save me from heart ache everyday." She looked up at him with her tear stained face.

"How do I do that?" she asked as she sniffled.

"By letting me hold you in my arms everyday," Syaoran answered, encircling her waist with his muscled arms, "do you know how much I ached to hold you in my arms those 3 years I wasn't able to see you? Did you know that I talked about you so much that my sisters and my mother want to you to come with me next time I go back to Hong Kong? They want to meet my…um…girlfriend so bad that they almost came back to Japan with me? I missed you so much that it hurt. Don't you see? You saved my heart from hurting anymore." A single tear made its way down his chiseled face as he remembered all those restless nights he spent thinking about her, trying to remember how it felt to have her arms around him, to hear her angelic voice and to see her trophy winning smile. "Please don't cry anymore, especially over me. Please stop crying, I'm fine it's alright, it doesn't hurt that much." Sakura stopped crying but she become very silent and she didn't want to look up from her shoes. So she didn't notice Syaoran glaring at the boys as they coward in the corner hugging each other, in between trying to comfort her.

"Okay well, since we obviously can't eat here," Chiharu said as she looked around, "let's just go straight to my house." Everybody, except Sakura, murmured words of agreement as they headed towards the front door.

"Come on Sakura, let's go," Syaoran said softly but Sakura just stayed in her same position, "Please? Come on angel, do it for me, please?" Sakura sighed as she walked towards the front door. Everyone had already gotten in their cars and were about to leave, when Sakura started to walk towards her car. "Wait, Sakura, Tomoyo's taking your car so you're driving with me."

"Oh okay," Sakura said quietly as she walked to his car. Syaoran opened the passenger seat and Sakura got in. He closed the door and got in the driver's seat. He started the car and drove out of the parking lot, while Sakura just looked out the window.

"Sakura, tell me what's wrong," Syaoran broke the silence.

"It's just that I wish I wasn't such a bother to everybody," Sakura replied quietly after a few moments.

"Sakura you're not a bother to anyone, we all love you and that's why we want to help you when you're in trouble."

"But…"

"No buts Sakura, no matter how hard you try,"Syaoran pulled into Chiharu's driveway and turned towards Sakura, "any of us will ever stop loving you. He smiled, making Sakura smile. She threw her arms around him and kissed him on the lips. The force of her tackling him, caused Syaoran to fall against the car door and Sakura to straddle his lap. He pulled her closer towards him as he encircled his arms around her slim waist. She tilted her head, unknowingly deepening the kiss and turning Syaoran on even more. He moaned into the kiss as Sakura's delicate hands started to massage the back of his neck. He broke the kiss and placed butterfly kisses on her neck, making it Sakura's turn to moan out his name. Sakura's dress was pulled up around mid-thigh, so Syaoran's large, warm hand caressed her bare legs. She started to unbutton his shirt and was about to finish when he stopped her. She gave him a questioning look and he pointed to the front of the car. She turned towards the front door and her eyes widened. Everyone was standing in front of the car either with their mouths hanging open or smirking. Sakura blushed and hid her face in Syaoran's chest. Syaoran opened the car door and picked her up bridal style.

"Syaoran, put me down," he placed her on her feet, and they walked to the others, hand in hand.

"Whoa, I didn't know you guys were like that," Ryou said, mouth agape. Syaoran smirked while Sakura blushed a deep shade of red, "hey Meilin, we should do that some time."

"Um…Ryou…we weren't going to do anything like that," Sakura stammered.

"Well it sure didn't look that way," Meilin replied slyly.

"Come on guys," Chiharu laughed, "let's stop picking on them.

"Aw, but it's so much fun!" the others replied. Chiharu giggled and proceeded into the house. Syaoran put his arm around Sakura and lightly tickled her side, making her giggle. The gang went into the living room and took a seat. Chiharu sat down on one of the couches and Takashi sat down next to her and put his arm on her shoulder. Naoko and Rika sat on the couch, cross legged, next to the future newlyweds. Eriol sat on the ground in front of Naoko and Tomoyo sat comfortably in his lap. Sakura sat down on the reclining chair that Syaoran was about to sit in, making Syaoran pout and cross his arms while Sakura grinned cheekily.

"Sakura, you knew I was going to sit there!" Syaoran whined.

"Yeah I know and that's why I'm sitting here!" She giggled and stuck her tongue out at him. He smirked as an idea hit him, while the others just watched in amusement. Syaoran picked up a very surprised Sakura and sat down in the reclining chair with Sakura sitting in his lap. She calmed down and sat sideways so her legs were hanging off the side. Syaoran leaned back a little in the chair and Sakura laid her head on his chiseled chest.

"This is much more comfortable," said Syaoran, "don't you agree?" Sakura simply nodded as she nuzzled his chin with the top of her head. He incased her in his embrace as Chiharu got up to grab some drinks. Syaoran grabbed Sakura's hand and massaged her palm with his thumb before he brought it up to his mouth and gently kissed her soft fingers. Chiharu came back a few moments later with a variety of drinks and set it down on the coffee table. Everyone grabbed a drink and settled back down with their respective drinks. Sakura opened her can of Mango juice, and just as she was about to drink out of it, Syaoran intercepted it so that it ended at his lips instead of hers.

"Hey! Syao-koi, that's mine!" Sakura pouted and Syaoran nuzzled her cheek in apology, making her grin. Meilin, Tomoyo, and Chiharu watched the two lovers carefully. The three friends looked at each other and nodded.

"Hey Sakura," Meilin called out.

"Yeah?" Sakura answered half-mindedly.

"You've been really moody lately," Tomoyo started.

"Yeah…?"

"And we were wondering if…" Chiharu put her soda on the table.

"You're pregnant," Meilin finished calmly, making Sakura spit out the juice she just drank.

"What?!" Everyone, except Tomoyo, Meilin, and Chiharu, screamed at the same time.

"You heard me," said Meilin.

"Wait…but she…and I…who…would…but…we…but they…we haven't…wait…huh?!" Syaoran stammered confusedly. He looked at Sakura and silently pleaded her to say that she wasn't pregnant. "Sakura! You can't be…pregnant! We haven't even had sex yet!"

"Wait a second here!" Sakura yelled over everyone's voice, making them turn towards her. "First of all, I AM NOT PREGNANT," she stood up and pronounced each word as if she was talking to a group of first graders. Everyone sighed in relief, especially Syaoran. "Second, I don't very well know why I'm so moody but trust me; I'm not planning on getting pregnant with a man until I am married." Syaoran fidgeted again, capturing the guys' attention. The boys watched as Syaoran reached into his pocket to check if the small cherry blossom pink box was still in his pocket. He sighed softly when he felt the silky top of the box.

"Hey I better be that man," Syaoran said as he pulled her back down into his lap and started to softly bite and lick her neck.

"Hmm, maybe," Sakura giggled as he bit on a ticklish spot on her neck. "Maybe not—ouch, Syaoran!" Sakura exclaimed as he bit down on her neck with his canines, which were abnormally sharper and bigger.

"Jeez, Syaoran, Auntie always said that you were probably some sort of wolf or dog or something in a past life. Just look at your canines, haven't you noticed that their abnormally longer and sharper than human ones?" Meilin watched Syaoran lick the blood that came out of Sakura's neck.

"I know isn't it cool?" Syaoran grinned, showing them off.

"No! It's not cool for me! Especially when you do things like this," she touched the bite and got off his lap, "for no apparent reason!"

"There is a reason!" Syaoran answered, defiantly.

"And that reason would be…?" Sakura walked towards Eriol.

"He marked you as his mate," Naoko piped up, fixing her glasses. Sakura looked confusedly at her and Naoko smiled. "Well, studies say that wolf males mark their females to make sure that no other male can mate with them. But normally they would bite into their necks while making love," Naoko cleared her throat, "and then share blood. But since it's dangerous for humans with different blood types to share blood, he obviously couldn't let you two share blood."

"See? I told you he was probably some wolf or something in a past life!" exclaimed Meilin as she looked at Syaoran who just grinned cheekily. Sakura looked at him with an exasperated look.

"What? I like to be in touch with my inner wolf," Syaoran crossed his arms across his chest as Sakura sat next to Eriol and latched herself onto his arm.

"Ha! In your face Syaoran! Your girl likes me better than you!" Eriol cheered and did a happy dance with Sakura on his arm and Tomoyo on his lap. Syaoran scowled and leaned back against the chair again.

"Sakura! Just one mate bite and you already leave me for another man?!" Syaoran pretended to cry, "And here I am thinking that you love me."

"Of course I love you!" Sakura got up and walked over to him. "It's just that you sort of freaked me out about the whole mate bite thing." She kneeled in front of him and rested her head on his lap. He looked down at her lovingly and ran his fingers through her silky soft hair.

"Aw," Rika sighed, "isn't that sweet? Why aren't any of the other guys as romantic as Syaoran?"

"Yeah!" the other girls asked their boys. The boys looked at each other, then to Syaoran and back to the girls. They shrugged making the girls give them exasperated looks.

"Well with that matter aside, let's all go change out of these clothes," Chiharu got up and grabbed Takashi's hand. They headed upstairs as the others went outside to grab their bags from their cars. Once everyone got their bags, they all headed upstairs to find a room to change in. Sakura and Syaoran walked down the hall, hand-in-hand to find a room to change in. The lovebirds opened the door at the end of the hall and turned on the lights. They walked and closed the door behind them before locking it. Syaoran froze as he took in the look of the room. The entire room was pink and the walls were covered in hearts. The bed, the couch and even the rugs were shaped like hearts.

"Syaoran, isn't this room adorable?" Sakura squealed as she jumped onto the bed. He growled and jumped on top of her making her squeal. His lips crashed onto hers in a fierce tongue battle, but Syaoran obviously won. As Syaoran's tongue entered her mouth, she closed her lips around his tongue and started to suck on it, making him moan out loud. His grip tightened around her waist while he enjoyed the pleasure of Sakura's ministrations. She broke away and flipped them over so she was on top.

"Come on Syao-koi, let's go change and meet everyone downstairs," she got off of him and opened the duffel bag with their stuff inside. She pulled out a white spaghetti strap shirt with a cherry blossom design that was made out of tiny beads and light green short shorts. She threw Syaoran his white muscle shirt and green basketball shorts. Sakura slipped out of her dress and neatly put it on the bed. She put on the short shorts and she pulled the tank top over her head. It only reached about the top of her belly button, showing off her flat stomach. Syaoran's buff arms wrapped around her uncovered stomach and pulled her into his chest. He licked and nipped at the mark he left on her neck earlier.

"You know, this mark is going to be here for a while," Syaoran told her as he continued to kiss the mark.

"Oh well, at least people will know I'm taken," Sakura murmured as she put her hands on top of his. "Come on let's go check on everybody else."

"Okay," Syaoran grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers, "let's go." They walked out of the room and walked down the hall. Sakura stopped in front of a door that they were hearing weird noises from. They crept up to the door and slowly opened it. They saw…Takashi and Chiharu making out on the bed and they were both half naked. Sakura and Syaoran's eyes widened and they closed the door immediately.

"Let's forget we ever saw that," Sakura said as they hurriedly walked towards the stairs.

"It's been forgotten."

They walked into the living room to find Meilin, Tomoyo, Naoko and Rika arguing about something while the guys were playing a video game.

"Sakura will decide who wins this argument!" Meilin exclaimed when she saw Sakura walk into the room.

"Sakura," Tomoyo ran up to her, "who do you think is hotter?"

"Chad Michael Murry," Naoko and Rika said as they glared at Tomoyo and Meilin.

"Or Channing Tatum?" Tomoyo and Meilin glared right back.

"Channing Tatum all the way!" Sakura exclaimed excitedly, making Tomoyo and Meilin cheer and do a happy dance.

"See?! Told you! What now?!" Meilin cheered again and hugged Sakura.

"Hey! Still standing here you know!" Syaoran waved his hands in front of their faces. Sakura smiled and walked over to him. Her arms snaked around his neck and her lips met his in a quick kiss.

"Sorry," Sakura murmured, "but you weren't one of the choices." She walked back to the girls and they started to talk about Channing Tatum. Syaoran walked over to the guys, who were playing on Takashi's Xbox 360. Syaoran watched as Ryou creamed everyone else and listened to Eriol's whines. Chiharu and Takashi came back downstairs right Ryou won the race. Chiharu was wearing an orange night gown that reached just above her knees and Takashi was wearing a plain white t-shirt with black shorts. Rika was wearing a white tank top and black short shorts. Naoko was wearing a peach tank top with black short shorts and Mika was wearing a black muscle shirt and grey basketball shorts. Meilin was wearing a red Chinese style tank top with grey short shorts while Ryou wore a red muscle shirt with white basketball shorts. Eriol was wearing a white wife beater with blue basketball shorts and Tomoyo was wearing a light purple spaghetti strap shirt, with small, beaded, music notes placed randomly on it and dark purple short shorts.

"Hey guys are you hungry?" Chiharu called from the kitchen.

"Starving!"

"Yeah!"

"Bring chocolate please!"

"And ice cream!"

"Oh and strawberries!"

"Bananas too please!"

"Dang it!" Chiharu yelled. "I'll just friggin' bring everything!"

"I'll help you!" Naoko, Rika and Takashi said at the same time. All three of them got up and headed towards the kitchen. Eriol and Tomoyo sat down on one of the loveseats while Meilin moved the coffee table to the side so they could use it for the food and drinks later on. There was an enormous space in the middle of the room so they could lie down on it. Once Meilin moved it far enough, she sat down on the floor, in between Ryou's legs and he started to play with her hair. Takashi, Naoko, Rika and Chiharu came back out of the kitchen laden down with tons of food and drinks. They set it all down on the coffee table and Chiharu organized it all.

"I'll be back I'll just go upstairs and get futons, blankets and pillows," Chiharu ran upstairs, with Takashi and Rika right behind her. Sakura grabbed a strawberry and popped it into her mouth, while Syaoran took a chocolate bar from the gigantic pile. The supply of food and drinks was a surplus! There were strawberries, bananas, apples, cherries, soda, juice water, piles of chocolate, gummy bears, gummy worms, peach-o's, caramel, lollipops, caramel apple lollipops, Nerds, Wonka Bars, crunch, popcorn, cookies, gummy octopuses—let's just say there was anything you can think of. [Haha my friend and I had lots of fun making this list.

Syaoran sat down next to Sakura and wrapped an arm around her waist as he took a bite of his chocolate bar. When Sakura put another strawberry in her mouth, Syaoran got an idea. He turned Sakura towards him, while half of the strawberry was still hanging out of her mouth. He smirked when he bit off the strawberry that was hanging out of her mouth and kissed her lightly.

"Mmm, yummy," Syaoran chewed, "chocolate covered strawberry."

"I want some," said Sakura slyly, she leaned in and opened his mouth with her tongue. Her tongue lashed out at his in an attempt to taste the chocolate and strawberries. He was sitting down with his legs straight out in front of him and Sakura was sitting down next to him. Syaoran pulled her into his lap so that she was kneeling on top of him with her legs on either side of him and while his back was leaning against the couch. Her arms were around his neck and one of his hands was cupped around her face while the other was rubbing her back. She broke away and rested her forehead on his with a look of content on her face.

"I love you," Syaoran pecked her on the lips and smiled.

"I love you too," Sakura nuzzled his nose. While Syaoran and Sakura were caught up in the moment, Tomoyo was watching them with stars in her eyes.

"They are so sweet!" Tomoyo squealed quietly, as to not ruin their moment. Eriol crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach. He started to nibbled on her earlobe, making shivers run up and down her spine. He turned her around in his arms and gently, yet firmly placed his lips on hers. She placed her palms on his chest and his grip tightened around her waist. He lightly nibbled on her bottom lip asking for entrance, which she willingly gave. His tongue explored every nook and cranny in her mouth while her tongue reached out to his. He pulled away from her, slightly panting, but only to return to place kisses on her face. They started to move to music that only they could hear and snuck kisses every once in a while.

"I love you so much Tomoyo," muttered Eriol. Tomoyo smiled softly at him and kissed his jaw.

"I love you too Eriol," she answered right before he bent down and kissed her. Mika and Naoko watched both of the lovely couples as they all floated up onto cloud nine. Mika took Naoko's hand and started to trace patterns on the palm of her hand while whispering sweet nothings into her ear. She rested her head on his shoulder and he rested his head on hers.

"Aw!" Meilin silently squealed. "Isn't that cute?" Syaoran and Sakura were still sneaking kisses while Syaoran whispered sweet things in her ear. Tomoyo and Eriol were swaying to their on music while Eriol was being the gentleman he is. Mika and Naoko were cuddling up on the sofa. Ryou laid down on the love seat and pulled Meilin down with him. He rolled over so that he was looming above her and he played with her hair.

"You're so beautiful Meilin, I love everything about you," he whispered in her ear. "I love everything about you, your eyes, your personality, your—"

"Oh just shut up and kiss me." She grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pulled him down so his lips crashed onto hers. They started to make out ferociously as his hands wrapped around her middle and hers on his neck and one of her hands in his hair. He moaned when her mouth closed around his tongue and suckled on it.

"Hey you guys we should—," Chiharu, Takashi, and Rika came downstairs carrying the blankets, pillows and futons. Chiharu turned to the side to see what everyone was doing and dropped what she was holding when she saw everyone. Takashi turned to see what Chiharu was looking at and dropped what he was holding too.

"When did our living room turn into make-out central?" Chiharu asked, loudly, making everyone break away from each other and look at her.

"Um…" Everyone stammered, trying to think up an excuse. Chiharu giggle and moved all of the stuff they brought to the middle of the living room. After about 15 minutes, the futons, blankets, pillows were all set up in the middle of the living room so everyone could lie down on them. The whole gang found some sort of comfortable position on the futon.

"So what do we do now?" asked a very bored Meilin.

"I don't know," answered Tomoyo, "what is there to do?" Chiharu got up and faced everyone smiling.

"I know what we can do," replied Chiharu.

"What?" Mika sat up and looked at her.

"We can play Honey If You Love Me."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don't forget to press the review button!

they help a lot

I don't mind CONSTRUCTIVE criticisms by the way

They help me too

ily all!

bye!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry I haven't updated for such a long time!

I sort of lost my inspiration for this story and I've been busy.

But I will finish this story!

I have so many new ideas, they just need to get written.

Many thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter:

Sakura Li-chan

sarahhasley

Princess Einjeru

IAmTheBattleMaiden

midnightblue123

AngelEmCuti

Gabby

aishi22

Enjoy!

(Don't forget to review!)

* * *

"We can play Honey If You Love Me," she grinned, showing off her pearly whites.

"You mean that game you were telling me about when I was watching football?" Takashi looked at her.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"How do you play?" Sakura piped up from her place on Syaoran's lap. Chiharu explained to everyone how to play and everything else they needed to know.[Please refer back to Chapter 2 to find out how it is played because I do not want to explain it again for I am too lazy to. x)

"Sorry you guys," Rika said as she got up, "I forgot that Terada said that he wanted me home today. So I can't play."

"Aw," Chiharu went over to Rika and hugged her, "okay then bye Rika." After everyone said goodbye, Chiharu escorted Rika to the door. When she came back, she told them to raise their hands if they wanted to play. All the girls' hands shot up into the air hands but the boys were very reluctant; because they knew the girls would probably win. [Let the begging commence!

[Takashi & Chiharu

"Takashi," Chiharu started threateningly, "you're going to play whether you like it or not."

"Well I don't want to," Takashi looked towards her. A vein popped out on her forehead as she clenched her fist, making him gulp very loudly. Chiharu whacked him upside the head, making him fall onto the futon. "Okay," Takashi said, dizzily, "I'll play your game." Chiharu smiled at him and kissed his Boo-Boo.

"Thanks Takashi!"

[Meilin & Ryou

"Please play Ryou," she smiled in a too-sweet-way.

"Nope, not going to happen," Ryou shook his head.

"What did you say?" she glared at him, making Syaoran smirk as he recognized the all too familiar family glare.

"I said that I'll play," he answered with a fake smile and then sighed. All Meilin had to do was glare at him; don't forget, she is a Li after all.

"Thanks Sweetie!" she pecked him on the lips.

"Anything to make you happy," he grinned when she buried herself in his chest.

[Mika & Naoko

"Come on Mika! Please play?" Naoko begged and pleaded but Mika just wouldn't crack.

"I'm not cracking Naks, not like Ryou or Takashi," Mika crossed his arms stubbornly, "besides you don't have the Li glare." Naoko thought for a moment and fished through her bag for a moment.

"I may not have that glare," she took out a wad of cash from her wallet, "but I do have a fair amount of cash with me right now." She waved it in front of his face and smiled. Every watched in amusement as Mika followed the wad of cash that was being waved in front of his face. "I'll give you 10 dollars." Mika snapped out of his daze and went into business man mode. [By the way: all the guys work at Li Corporations and have high positions and get paid a lot. So everyone's pretty rich.

"100." Mika

"50." Naoko

"75." Mika

"50." Naoko

"60."Mika

"50," Naoko waved the bill in front of him.

"Done," he swiped the bill from her hand and jammed it into his pocket. "I'm playing," Mika smiled when Naoko pecked him on the cheek.

[Eriol & Tomoyo

"Eriol please play?" Tomoyo gave him the puppy dog pout.

"No Tomoyo and I'm not falling for the puppy dog pout either," Eriol turned away from her. In reality, if he looked at her face for another second, he would have caved in. But he didn't want to be as easily broken as the other guys were. "I'm also not going to cave even if you punch me, glare at me, or bribe me."

"Fine," Tomoyo brainstormed for a moment. She grinned toothily when she thought of something. She crawled up to him and whispered into his ear, "how about this? If you don't play I'll tell everybody about that picture."

"W-what p-picture?" Eriol stammered out nervously.

"The one Nakuru took of you last Valentine's Day."

"Fine go ahead," Eriol turned away from her, "see if I care."

"Okay then, I have it with me right now!" Tomoyo reached for her bag, but was stopped by Eriol.

"I'm playing too!" Eriol exclaimed, making everyone jump.

"Thanks Honey!" Tomoyo hugged and kissed him. "I love you!"

"No problem baby," Eriol let her sit in his lap, "I love you too."

[Syaoran & Sakura

Syaoran started to laugh nervously when everyone stared at him, smiling weirdly.

"Syaoran," Sakura gave him the puppy dog pout.

"No Sakura," he answered sternly, well at least that's what it looked like. In his mind he was having the hardest time just keeping that stern face on for more than 10 seconds.

'Must…resist…can…not…give…in…must…fight…it," he struggled in his mind, 'no matter…how cute…she looks.'

"Please Syao-kun?" she smiled cutely and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed his jaw and his Adam's apple, making him struggle even more. "Please?" He shook his head.

"Sakura," he looked sharply at her, "I already told you that I am not playing." She pouted and glared at him. Then she scooted all the way to the other side of the futon, crossed her arms and turned away from him.

"Fine, well then you can go screw yourself because when we get home I'm not touching you," she glared at him more intensely. He looked at her, disbelievingly, with his mouth hanging open.

"But you said we could fool around for how ever long I want!" Syaoran whined childishly.

"Hmph! Too bad, that's before I found out that you didn't love me," Sakura replied, "and I don't have sex with men I don't love!"

"What?! Who said that?!" Syaoran exclaimed, "You know and everybody else knows for a fact, that I love you!"

"Then why won't you play?" she asked him, "that game is practically a test of whether or not you love the person who asks the question!" [I thought that sentence was sort of confusing sweat drop He looked at her and shook his head. Then he crawled over to her and his arms snaked around her shoulders.

"Well then, since you put it that way," he whispered as he licked the "mate mark" he put on her neck earlier, "I'll play, just for you."

"You will?" she turned around in his arms and he pressed his lips onto hers. He broke the kiss and put his forehead on hers.

"For you I will," he whispered. She squealed and tackled him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she placed kisses all over his face while he laughed.

"Okay," Chiharu got up, "well since everybody is playing, let's get started!" The girls went on the right side of the room and the guys went on the left. Takashi was the team captain for the boys and Chiharu was team captain for the girls. The two team captains got in the middle of the two teams. Chiharu took out a quarter from her pocket and held it in the palm of her hand.

"Takashi," she flipped it up in the air, "call it."

"Tails," he watched it as it landed on the ground and Chiharu bent down to look at it.

"Heads," she straightened up, "the guys have to say, Honey if you love me, please smile for me. Don't forget you only have 2 minutes to get the other to smile." They both turned and went back to their respective teams.

"Mika you're up," Takashi looked towards the girls, "pick your contestant." Chiharu looked at Naoko and she walked to the spot right in front of Mika.

"Honey if you love me," Mika held Naoko's hands in his, "please smile for me?"

"Aww," Tomoyo whipped out her ever trusty camera, "that is so cute!" Tomoyo got the stand for her camera and put it an angle so everyone was seen on the video. She pressed the record button and continued to watch the couple. Naoko just stared at Mika with a blank expression on her face.

"Come on," Mika puts his hands on her waist. "Smile for me Naoko." She shook her head from side to side. "Okay then, have it your way." He started to tickle her sides. Naoko tried not to laugh or smile but after only a few seconds, she burst out laughing.

"Okay, okay, okay! You win! I smiled!" Naoko exclaimed, in between laughter. Mika stopped tickling her and smirked at her. The guys cheered and patted Mika while the girls groaned and comforted Naoko. Takashi some how got a hold of a giant white board. It was divided through the middle; the left side was labeled 'Guys' and the latter was labeled 'Girls'. Takashi took out a black dry erase marker and put a tally mark on the guys' side.

"Okay choose your next representative," Takashi and the boys looked towards the girls. Chiharu snapped and Tomoyo stepped to the middle of the groups with her arms crossed in front of her chest, with a small smirk on her face. "I see, Eriol my man, you're up," Takashi tossed the white board marker up in the air and tried to catch t but it ended up hitting him on the head. Eriol chuckled as he stepped forward and took his spot in front of Tomoyo.

"Ready? Set. Go!" Chiharu watched as Eriol stepped forward.

"Honey, if you love me," he tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and smiled, "please smile for me?" Tomoyo looked at him and shook her head. "Okay then," Eriol tried to tickle her but Tomoyo kept a straight face. "Fine then, how about a joke?" Eriol crossed his arms across his chest. "What do gay boys like to play?"

"What?" Tomoyo asked.

"Gay Boy Advance," Eriol answered and Tomoyo gave him a weird look. "Okay then, how about this? Why did the baby cross the road?"

"Why did the baby cross the road?" Tomoyo sighed.

"Because it was taped to the chicken," Eriol smiled goofily while Tomoyo just stared at him. "Dang Tommy, you're good."

"Thank you," Tomoyo replied, almost smiling but stopped herself.

"How abou—," Chiharu cut him off.

"Sorry Eriol, times up," Chiharu took out a green white board marker. "Girls win." She put a tally mark on the Girl's side of the board. "So far the teams are tied."

"Alright then send out your next person Chi," Takashi stared at Chiharu as Meilin took a turn at the game. "I see, Ryou you're up next." Ryou took a step forward but when he took a look at Meilin, he stepped back and hid behind Syaoran.

"I forfeit," Ryou peeked over Syaoran's shoulder, "game point for the girls." The girls cheered and high fived Meilin while the boys groaned.

"2 to 1," Chiharu called as she put another tally mark on the girls' side.

"Well I guess I'm up," Takashi sighed, knowing that he was probably going to lose. Chiharu smirked and stepped forward.

"Honey if you love me," Takashi held her hands in his, "please smile for me?" Takashi looked at her hopefully. "Please? Pretty please, with a cherry on top?"

"Aww, how can I say no to that face?" Chiharu cooed and smiled.

"Yes! Point for the guys!" Takashi punched the air as Eriol put a tally mark on the boys' side.

"What? I'm weak," Chiharu smiled sheepishly when all the girls looked at her.

"Okay we're tied," Tomoyo watched as the boys lined up side-by-side behind a cocky looking Syaoran. Sakura grabbed a handful of gummy worms and popped one inside her mouth before she walked in front of the other girls. The girls mimicked the guys and formed a lined behind a determined looking Sakura.

"Come on Sakura!" the girls cheered and Sakura just put another gummy worm inside her mouth. The lovebirds stepped forward and stared at each other.

"Okay Syaoran," Chiharu looked at her watch, "your time starts…now!" Syaoran stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her.

"Honey," he pressed his forehead against hers and she could feel his breath on her lips, "if you love me, please smile for me?" Sakura couldn't help but blush as his sudden closeness and her breathing started to quicken. But she stood firm and shook her head. He frowned, he was sure that that would work, but he grinned again because he had plenty of tricks up his sleeve. "Fine you wanna play hard ball?" he murmured against her lips. Her eyes closed as she waited for him to kiss her, but he didn't. She pouted and whacked him on the chest as he chuckled.

"Mou! You meanie!" she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Sakura, honestly," his voice suddenly went serious, "how old are you? 20 or 5?" He laughed loudly when she stuck her tongue out at him again.

"30 seconds Syaoran!" Chiharu said as she looked at the timer.

"Okay well, I guess it's now or never." Sakura looked at him confusedly and gasped when she saw him kneel and pull a small pink box out of his pocket. Everyone gasped and was silent as he opened the box to reveal a ring with a platinum band. There was a gigantic pink diamond in the center with two white diamonds on both sides. Syaoran took Sakura's hand in his free hand and the whole room was completely silent.

"Sakura Kinomoto," Syaoran started softly but surely, "I have known you for a very long time, and we've dated been dating for years now. I love you, and I will always love you." Syaoran paused for a moment to look into her eyes. He kissed her hand and continued, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

* * *

gasp He asked her!

Muwahhahahahaha I'm evil.

I guess this counts as a cliffhanger?

I'll have the next chapter up when I have the time.

Hope you liked it.

"till next time !

Ciao Bye Bye!

Don't forget to click the review button!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated in…O.O six months?! Didn't know time went by so fast! Again; Sorry! But since it's Summer Vaca, I have more time for stories and such.

Thank You to those who reviewed the last chapter:

Ihaine07

Midnightblue123

Animelover0328

AngelEmCuti

Blacksilence333

IAmTheBattleMaiden

Aishi22

Babygrl0221

Princess Einjeru

Kyria hyuuga

Littlemissie16

ILoveYou all! And here's the last chapter of Honey If You Love Me:

--

Last Chapter:

"Sakura Kinomoto," Syaoran started softly but surely, "I have known you for a very long time, and we've dated been dating for years now. I love you, and I will always love you." Syaoran paused for a moment to look into her eyes. He kissed her hand and continued, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Sakura's eyes welled up with tears. Everyone was so intent on watching what would happen, that they didn't notice that the timer went off. Suddenly, Sakura burst out laughing. Syaoran looked at her, confused as to why she was laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked. Sakura stopped laughing and wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"I'm laughing because I can't believe you would actually think that I would marry you!"

"What?" Syaoran's shoulders slumped and his heart broke.

"Why would I marry you?" Sakura asked.

"I-I-I thought y-you loved me!"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Sakura what is wrong with you?!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"What's wrong with me?" Sakura asked incredulously. "This bastard left me years ago! And he expects me to marry him after seeing each other for the first time in years! You've got to be joking."

"But you guys were all over each other for the past few days," Eriol replied, calmly.

"I was caught in the moment," Sakura scoffed. Everyone was silent until Syaoran spoke.

"Did I just get rejected?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," Sakura glared at him, "yes you did. Just like you did to me."

"What are you talking about?!" Syaoran shot up and glowered over her.

"You left me Syaoran!"

"I promised you I would come back to you and I did!"

"Yeah, you did," Sakura said, "after I'd gotten over you!"

"So the past few days have just been you playing with me?"

"Yeah, pretty much." The rest of the gang was silently watching the scene before them. None of them knew what to say—if there was anything for them to say.

"You bitch." Sakura smiled, turned her heel and walked out the door.

--

So? How'd you like it? I thought it was a really nice ending to the story. Don't forget to review! Just scroll down the page!

--

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Haha. Fooled you didn't I? You guys didn't really think that I would do that to you would you? Here's the REAL Chapter 5!

Enjoy! (Don't forget to click the review button at the bottom of the page and tell me what you thought of it!

--

Last Chapter:

"Sakura Kinomoto," Syaoran started softly but surely, "I have known you for a very long time, and we've dated been dating for years now. I love you, and I will always love you." Syaoran paused for a moment to look into her eyes. He kissed her hand and continued, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Tears welled up in Sakura's eyes as she put her hand on her mouth to keep from sobbing out loud. "Sakura?" Everyone was so intent on watching them, that no one noticed that the timer went off.

Her tears fell as she nodded profusely. "Yes! Yes! Yes, I'll marry you!" her face broke out into a brilliant smile as everyone let out a breath they didn't even know they were holding. Syaoran grinned and slid the ring on her finger. He jumped up and twirled her around in the air. He brought her down and kissed her tears away before kissing her passionately. Tomoyo cried happily as she witnessed her two best friends.

"I love you," he kissed her after every word, "I love you so much."

"I love you too!" she smiled and pulled him down into another kiss.

They broke away and Syaoran grinned cheekily, "does this mean I win?"

"Sorry Syaoran," Chiharu giggled, "but the timer went off long before she smiled."

"Aww man," he groaned, but then something clicked in his head. His eyes narrowed in mock anger at Sakura, "that's why you were stalling."

She grinned innocently and replied, "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

"You cheeky little brat."

"I love you too!" Sakura giggled and ran to the white board and started to draw something. The others looked at her like she was mentally ill. (A look I've gotten many times.) She stepped aside and revealed her masterpiece. She'd drawn a picture of the girls (in chibi form) looking triumphant and the boys (also in chibi form) were crying and in big letters, 'Girls Rule Boys Drool!" The girls laughed and agreed, the boys on the other hand, were not as happy.

"Sakura," they growled as they advanced slowly towards her. She shrieked before running out of the room with five angry boys chasing after her. She expertly ran through the house she knew like the back of her hand. Sakura dodged tables and statues; the boys on the other hand were not so lucky. Takashi and Mika who were trailing behind, tripped over a chair they didn't see, and crashed onto the floor. Ryou, crashed into a wall when Sakura turned a sharp corner. Poor Ryou, couldn't turn fast enough. Eriol and Syaoran—being super fit and masculine—were keeping up with Sakura pretty well.

"Where do you guys find the time to work out?" Sakura asked, not the least but tired even after running for 10 minutes straight.

"There's a gym in the office Sakura!" Eriol exclaimed. He was distracted for a minute and slipped on a rug in the hallway. He made a crash landing onto the floor, leaving only Sakura and Syaoran. Sakura sprinted up the stairs, taking two at a time, with Syaoran close behind. She ran towards the room they'd changed in earlier. When she got inside, she frantically looked for a place to hide.

"Sakura," a sly voice came from behind her. She ran to the farthest corner of the room, not realizing that she wouldn't have a place to run. Sakura looked like a deer caught in headlights as Syaoran walked towards her. Before she could even blink, he'd thrown her over his shoulder.

"Syaoran!" she pound on his back with her small fists, "put me down!"

"Oh come on now," Syaoran said playfully, "shouldn't you be used to this now?"

She pondered for a while, "yes, that's very true." He chuckled and dropped her onto the bed. He crawled over to her and nuzzled into her chest. She smiled and put her arms around his neck. They layed there for a while; just holding each other.

"A guy can get used to this," Syaoran sighed and pulled her down for a kiss. She moaned and deepened the kiss, burying her hands in his unruly hair. She angled her hips and rolled them over so she was on top. She kissed down the side of his jaw and along his neck. She suckled on the skin there, making Syaoran shiver.

"I hope that leaves a mark," Sakura tried to hide her smile but failed miserably.

"Why? So people know what we've been doing?" Syaoran put on a serious face and stared her down. (Uh-Oh, evil businessman mode!)

"Um, uh, I-I uh just m-meant," Sakura stuttered, completely thrown off guard. Syaoran laughed, really laughed, and crushed her against his chest.

"Sweetie," he kissed her hair, "you've got to remember to loosen up a little."

She whined and buried her face in his chest to hide her blush. "I hate it when you do that to me! Your eyes are too…ugh! I can't even find words to describe them!"

"Captivating? Entrancing?" he wiggled his eyebrows, "Sexy?"

"Keep feeding your ego lies Syao," she rolled her eyes and sat up.

"So you don't think I'm sexy?" he looked at her with puppy dog eyes and a cute pout.

"No," she pinched his cheeks and made cooing noises.

"Ouch," he put a hand over his heart and faked hurt, "my ego has been scarred for life."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?" Syaoran poked her on the forehead, "you just told me that you believed that I am not sexy."

"And?"

"And," Syaoran continued, "being told your not sexy after all the things so many people tell you, and what magazines say, it makes you think about all the possible things people could have told you so they wouldn't hurt your feelings."

Sakura blinked 7 times before bursting into hysteric laughter. "Syaroan you are ridiculous!" She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"What's so funny?" Syaoran whined.

"Oh calm down!" Sakura kissed his nose, "I don't think that you're _just_ sexy." She kissed his forehead and both of his cheeks. "I think you're _very_ sexy," she said huskily, her lips hovering less than an inch from his.

"Really?" he mumbled through her lips.

"Really," she giggled and made a face at him. He chuckled, getting off of her.

"So what do you want to do now?"

"Let's go back downstairs," Syaoran nodded, following her down the hall. They walked down the stairs only to be greeted with applause.

"Why are you guys clapping?" Sakura asked, tilting her head to one side.

"We never thought Syaoran would ever get the guts to actually ask you," Eriol laughed. Syaoran slapped him on the back of the head. "Ow! It's the truth!" Syaoran raised an eyebrow at the rest of the gang who laughed nervously.

"Saku, you're finally engaged!" Tomoyo engulfed her in a big bear hug.

"Oh yeah," Sakura smiled sheepishly, "I forgot."

"Already?" Chiharu asked, exasperatedly. Sakura blushed and looked away.

"And here I thought you loved me," Syaoran said in a mock-hurt voice, putting a hand over his heart. She laughed and pecked him on the cheek. "That's all I get? 'Kura, you broke my heart."

"Get over it."

"Oh yeah!" Chiharu smiled and looked at Syaoran expectantly.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Syaoran backed away slightly.

"Where's my thank you?"

"For what?"

"If I hadn't suggested playing 'Honey If You Love Me', you wouldn't have asked her to marry you."

"How do you know that I didn't have a different plan for asking her? A more romantic," he looked around at everybody, "more private way?"

"Uhh," Chiharu stuttered, "Let's go eat!" She pushed everyone to the dining room where the food was set up.

Time Skip: 3 Years Later

"Mama! Mama!" said a brown haired little girl with big emerald eyes. She picked up a handful of flowers and brought them to her mother. "Mama! Look!" A 23-year-old Sakura picked up her daughter.

"Yes, Kimiko," Sakura kissed her on the forehead, "I see the flowers. They're beautiful." Kimiko smiled widely. "Now go on and play," Sakura put her down and she ran onto the swings. Sakura walked over to Syaoran, who was sitting under the shade of a cherry blossom tree.

"Hey," she snuggled up to his side,

"Hey baby," he rubbed the growing bump on her stomach. "Another 4 months and we'll have another little baby to take care of."

"Yup," Sakura rubbed her belly, "and another one for Tomoyo and Eriol to spoil." Syaoran made a face and shook his head. "Remember when you proposed to me?"

"How could I forget it? It was one of the happiest moments of my life."

"Did you ever thank her?"

"Thank who?"

"Chiharu, if she hadn't suggested playing the game, you wouldn't have asked me."

"Why does every keep telling me that? How do you know I didn't have a different plan?"

"Did you have a different plan," she raised an eyebrow.

Syaoran sighed, "No."

"Well, then, you should say thank you."

"I will, I will," he looked over to Kimiko, who was sitting on the swing.

"Daddy, come push me!" she called.

"Alright sweetie, I'm coming," he kissed Sakura on the cheek before getting up. He walked over and started to push his daughter.

"Higher Daddy! Higher!"

"Hold on," he pushed hard, making Kimiko squeal. Sakura laughed and Syaoran came back to sit next to his wife.

"You know," Syaoran said, looking at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Hmm?"

"We should play that game again."

"What for?"

"I don't know, gather up the old gang and relive some old memories."

"Sure, let's go call everybody." Sakura got up and called Kimiko over.

"Yes, Mama?"

"We're going home."

"Aww," the 2-year-old pouted, "already?"

"We'll come back again tomorrow," Kimiko nodded. Sakura picked her up and started walking to the car. She turned to Syaoran, who was still sitting on the blanket. "Come on Syao!"

"I'll catch up with you guys later!" he whined.

"Honey, if you love me you'd get your cute butt over here now," Sakura said sweetly. He groaned, getting up and grabbing the blanket. He jogged over to the and put his arms around Sakura.

"The things I do for love."

--

I didn't make you guys too mad about the fake chapter did I? Hope not. Well there you have it! The end of Honey If You Love Me! I'm going to start another story soon, so watch out for it! Maybe I'll post a couple One-Shots too. Thank you to those who reviewed!


End file.
